Chocovine Town
Chocovine Town (Japanese: アケビタウン Akebi Town) is an -exclusive location in Sinnoh. It is a bustling port town located southeast of Snowpoint City, as shown in Steeling Peace of Mind!. Like many other in the region, it has a Contest Hall. According to Marian, Chocovine Town is known as "the town of great people coming and going". Besides being a popular spot for Pokémon Coordinators who wish to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Chocovine Town is a well-known tourist destination thanks to the seasonal migration of . The town is one of the few places where the rare can be seen, and once a year the town swarms with sightseers. Another tourist attraction is the local water park. Chocovine Town was first mentioned in A Breed Stampede!, when Marian announced on television that the town would host the next Pokémon Contest. In Leading a Stray!, and attempted to leave Canalave City for Chocovine Town, but the ferry was cancelled due to a group of blocking the harbor. The town first appeared at the end of Cheers on Castaways Isle!, when Ash, , and were taken there by boat by Officer Jenny. Places of interest Phione watching In Hold the Phione!, it was revealed that many migrate to the town every year. As a result, Phione-themed merchandise, such as s, T-shirts, and candies, are sold in the town yearly in relation to this event. In addition, tourists are able to take a ride on a submarine to hopefully see the Phione up close. There is an old legend in Chocovine Town that says "good luck smiles down on those who spot the Phione". According to one of the locals, all of the past winners of the Chocovine were s who had spotted the before their competitions. After hearing that, decided to go see the Phione. At night, Dawn and her friends boarded a submarine crewed by a disguised . Jessie, James, and were initially worried Phione would fail to show up and they would have to return the money they got from selling tickets for the Phione-watching tour. However, that was not necessary as three Phione appeared and were sighted by their customers. Pokémon Center The Chocovine Town Pokémon Center first appeared in Hold the Phione!. It was where and stayed during their time in Chocovine Town. In Another One Gabites the Dust!, was shown in front of the Pokémon Center doing some last-minute preparations for the Pokémon Contest to be held that day. She was going to give her Pokémon some Poffins when her charged towards her and ate all the Poffins but one, which later found. However, before Pachirisu could pick up the Poffin from the ground, a belonging to a named Ursula appeared and stepped on the Poffin. This angered Pachirisu and led it to attack the with , surprising everyone. Ash then explained that leaning a new move must have been the result of getting angry at Gabite. Seeing that, Ursula offered one of her own Poffins to calm Pachirisu down, but Pachirisu refused it, causing Ursula to take offense. Ursula then took notice of Dawn's Piplup and remembered him from the Wallace Cup. She revealed that she was one of the contestants who had been eliminated in the Performance Stage and said that Dawn's victory was an accident and that she could not believe the Contest Judges let someone like Dawn win. Before leaving, Ursula asked how many Ribbons Dawn had and said she was looking forward to seeing her at the Chocovine Contest, adding that things would play out differently this time. This sparked a rivalry between the two. Poké Mart The Chocovine Town Poké Mart was visited by and in Hold the Phione!. It was where purchased new Seals for , along with a few other items. Dawn's Piplup and were shown to have picked Heart Seals, while chose a Foamy Seal. Contest Hall , Ursula, and Jessilina competed against several other s in the Chocovine Contest in Another One Gabites the Dust!. During the Performance Stage, Dawn used her 's to create a spiral for Buneary to play on, impressing the judges with how much fun the seemed to be having. After that, Jessilina used her 's coupled with the Ability to lift herself in the air while Ursula performed with a and commanded the worm of the desert to make a sculpture of itself out of a attack. When Marian appeared to announce the results, it was revealed that the three of them were among the eight talented contestants moving on to the Battle Stage. There, Ursula's Gabite was shown defeating Jessilina's Carnivine before facing off against Dawn's Pachirisu in the finals. During their battle, Ursula tried her best to prove Dawn was not deserving of the . She took advantage of Gabite's and streamlined body, dodging most of Pachirisu's moves while simultaneously delivering successive attacks. However, Dawn eventually realized that an offensive approach was not the best way to deal with her opponent, and so she came up with several different ways of evading Gabite's attacks and seizing opportunities for Pachirisu to use its moves effectively, which led to Ursula losing a good amount of points. After a hard-fought battle, Dawn earned the coveted Chocovine Ribbon, her fourth Ribbon overall. Gallery Pokémon seen around Chocovine Town Names Category:Anime locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Towns de:Chocovine Town es:Pueblo Chocovine fr:Chocoliane it:Ciocovitopoli ja:アケビタウン pl:Chocovine Town zh:木通鎮